


Zero Food Dilemma

by eyeofthepanthergod



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Captivity, Force-Feeding, Mild Sexual Content, References to Drugs, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofthepanthergod/pseuds/eyeofthepanthergod
Summary: Sigma wakes up and finds himself alone in a different 'game' of Zero's, but this one involves considerably more food.A short PWP kink story that contains some details on the basic premise of the game in Zero Time Dilemma, but is otherwise spoiler-free.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Double-check the warning tags before deciding if you want to continue, folks.  
> This was inspired by Chocochubbies' art here: http://chocochubbies.tumblr.com/post/146709105242/

“Ngh-”

Sigma woke up somewhere dimly lit, seated in large chair. Immediately, he realised he was tightly restrained, metal braces locked around his wrists and ankles. He couldn’t move his head much either, a metal collar keeping him pinned against the chair. His head felt foggy. Had he been drugged? How did he get here…?

Drugged. That’s right, the watch fastened to his wrist as part of Zero’s game could inject chemicals into participants to knock them out and erase their short-term memories. But as he glanced towards his wrist, the watch was gone now, with only the metal restraint present now. Was this one of the puzzles he had to solve? He seemed to be the only one in the room as well…

Without warning, the lights overhead flickered on to reveal he was in some kind of medical room. Mounted on the wall opposite him was a large screen that flickered to life.

“ _Attention, Sigma_ .” The screen was displaying a video of Zero. “ _You have been selected for a special game. Your participation in the previous game has concluded_.”

A special game? Anything that Zero described as special was unlikely to end well, though perhaps it was an improvement on the previous one.

“ _This is a Decision Game. You will find on the chair two buttons, one red, one blue. One will release you immediately from the chair, and you will be free to leave. The other will activate the machinery in this room until the next Decision_.”

Sigma knew it was useless to talk back to the recording, so he turned his attention to the chair he was sitting on.

“Let’s see…” With a grunt, he tested his restraints, strong biceps flexing as he strained against the metal. As expected, they didn’t budge an inch. It looked like he was just going to have to play along with the game. He could feel the two buttons beneath his fingertips, but he couldn’t see any clues with his limited field of view that would help him figure out which one was right. “Then it’s fifty-fifty odds...”

There seemed to be no point in putting it off, so taking a deep breath, Sigma pushed down the button beneath his left hand. Then he waited. The restraints weren’t opening yet, but the machinery hadn’t-

_Clunk. Whirr…_

 “Goddammit!”

Sigma watched as along the side of the room, a small conveyor belt came to life. And to his more immediate alarm, mechanical arms descended from the ceiling, metal claws uncomfortably close to his head. Knowing the types of games Zero played, this was likely to hurt a lot. But not outright kill him, because otherwise he wouldn’t be able to make the second choice Zero had mentioned.

The mechanical arms were still for the time being, and though Sigma’s gaze was fixed on them, waited to see what they would do, he caught the aroma of something other than sterile cleanliness.

Grease. Specifically, hot cooking grease. Out of all the possibilities he had considered, he was not expecting food to appear at the end of the conveyer belt, slowly trundling closer. It looked and smelled surprisingly fresh, and more food just kept coming: burgers, fries, doughnuts, pizza. Had Zero prepared all this food? Had the machines? It was all just junk food, and not what Sigma usually liked to eat, but his muscular, flat stomach rumbled hungrily anyway. It had been ages since he had last eaten anything more substantial than the stray snacks they’d found in the game. Was this going to be the torture? Having to be in the same room with so much food but being unable to reach it?

_Whirr…_

As the food started to reach the end of the belt closer to Sigma, the mechanical arms started moving again. The claw of one moved out of view, and returned moments later holding one of the burgers. It brought the food towards Sigma’s mouth. Zero must want him to eat it, which meant that eating it would be a bad idea. Even though his stomach rumbled again in protest at being so close to food without eating and saliva was starting to pool in his mouth, he clenched his jaw shut. He couldn’t turn his head away with the collar restraining him, though, and the metal arm didn’t stop- forcing the burger into his mouth despite Sigma’s best intentions. He had to chew and swallow or else risk choking on it, though he felt a kind of relief as he did. The taste of the greasy burger on his tongue had only made his hunger stronger, and swallowing it down took some of the edge off his appetite.

When the next arm brought a doughnut to his lips, Sigma didn’t bother fighting it this time. If the food was drugged or poisoned, he had already swallowed it, and if he tried to resist he’d just end up forcefully fed again. So instead he relented, opening his mouth to bite into the pastry and chew at a more comfortable pace. It was more sugary than he would have liked, but it was still nice to be eating something. He ate the next offered doughnut, and the next, and with how fast he was being fed, he didn’t realise how full he was start to get until the mechanical arms had finished feeding him the doughnuts and had started on fried chicken strips. It was more food than he usually ate for a meal, and the junk food was sitting heavily in his stomach.

“Okay, stop, that’s enough- _mmph-_!” The machines didn’t seem to respond to the command at all, shoving the chicken against his mouth and smearing grease and crumbs over his lips. Sigma had no choice to keep eating. There was still food on the conveyer belt, but at least it had stopped bringing out more. After the chicken, a canister filled with cola was plugged into his mouth, Sigma having to chug it down to avoid choking. He desperately wanted some water to help wash down all the grease and sugar, but at least Zero wasn’t going to deprive him completely of fluids.

His stomach was starting to ache from how much he had eaten, but there was no chance to slow down with the machine continuing to work without pause. Perhaps this was some bizarre method of murder by Zero, making him eat until he ruptured something? Sigma was having difficulty keeping up with the pace of the machines, but he managed to force down the rest of the food on the conveyor, which was an entire pizza and several serves of fries, without choking before the mechanical arms finally powered now.

“Oh, shit-” Sigma groaned, breathing heavily from how full he was. “That was way too much-”

He knew that if he had been able to look down, he’d see that beneath his beefy chest his flat stomach was bowed out from how much junk food had been crammed into it. He had never eaten so much food before in his life, and with how much his stomach ached now, he never wanted to do so again.

“Now what?” he said to the blank screen. “Do I have to make another decision?”

The screen didn’t turn on. But there was a slight prick in his wrist, beneath the metal restraint, and Sigma started to feel woozy.

“Give me a break-”

Just before the drug robbed him completely of his consciousness, Sigma decided that the one silver lining was that he wouldn’t have to put up with discomfort of his overfull stomach.

\---

He woke up disorientated, needing a moment to remember where he was and why he was trapped in a chair. He was also hungry. How long had he been out? The memories of before were a little foggy, but he remembered being fed a lot of food… but now his stomach felt empty again.

In front of him, the screen was on, displaying a simple question. _Red or blue?_ That’s right, one button freed him and one activated the machines that forced him to eat… but he couldn’t remember what he had chosen last time. Maybe he was just groggy from being knocked out, or maybe it was a cocktail with Zero’s memory-disruption drug as well. Sigma wracked his brain, but couldn’t remember choosing at all. Who knew if the right one was even the same as before? What if they swapped?

_Red or blue?_

Sighing, Sigma pushed down the button beneath his left hand. And-

_Clunk. Whirr…_

...after a moment of silence, the machines turned on. Food started to come into view as it moved along the belt, looking and smelling just as fresh as last time.

“Would it kill you to make a salad for a change, Zero?” Sigma muttered. It was the same kind of junk food as the first time, and Sigma was craving something fresh and light instead of the same combinations of greasy, salty and sugary. Still, as far as junk food went, it was tasty enough, and it was better than being left to starve. And he was pretty sure it wasn’t poisoned now. As he opened his mouth for the first bite of burger, he hoped there would be so much food this time...

He was going to be disappointed. He wasn’t sure how long it took, but the machine forced him to eat quickly, and by the time all the food was gone, his stomach was taut and aching from how much was packed into it. Once he was finished and the machines retreated, he could slump back against the chair, groaning over how full he was. It wasn’t long before there was the pricks in his wrist again, and he passed out, only to be presented with his decision again when he woke up.

\---

His clothes were feeling tight, particularly around the waist. Sigma wasn’t sure how many times he had gone through Zero’s ‘game’ now. It was too hard to keep count with the drugs in his system clouding his memory. He had no idea if he had been trapped in this chair for days, weeks, or even months, though surely it hadn’t been that long. He had no idea how long he was kept unconscious between the games, which was messing with his perception of time. He wasn’t even sure how long it had been since he first noticed the tightness of his clothes. All he could remember is that they had been comfortable when he had first been trapped, and now the waistband of his pants was digging into his sides and the fabric of his shirt was tugging a little over the curve of his stomach.

Yes, the curve of his stomach. He wasn’t quite sure when it had happened, but his middle was no longer the firm, flat stomach he was used to, but instead was now notably thicker and less firm. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise, given the insistence of the mechanical arms to feed him far too much food each time, and the calorie content of what rolled out onto the conveyer belt. Not that Sigma could look down far enough to see his own stomach, but he could feel it pushing against his shirt. He was upset that he was losing some of his impressive physique, but it could have been worse. He was still alive, for one thing. And once he escaped, it would just take some exercise to get him back in shape.

Besides, he was starting to get accustomed to his enforced meal plan. After the first few times, Sigma thought he was going to be sick if he ever had to eat another doughnut, but the junk food was all the machines offered him and he had no choice but to continue to force it down. By now he was used to it. At least Zero was kind enough to feed him food that tasted reasonably good, fresh and warm enough to have his thicker stomach rumbling hungrily whenever food started to roll out at the start of each ‘game’. He initially thought his stomach would get used to eating so much and stretch out a bit to make finishing the food easier, but as the games continued, it seemed like there was more and more food appearing on the conveyer belt each time. The mechanical arms were feeding him for longer, and his stomach still felt sore and taut from how much had been stuffed into it by the time they were finished. He couldn’t remember exactly how much food there was the first time, but he had a feeling he was eating about twice as much as he started off on.

This time, as the machines powered down and Sigma forced down a final mouthful of pizza down into his protesting stomach, he settled back in his chair only for a rumbling belch to escape him.

“ _Urp-_ fuck-”

He was honestly too full to care enough to be embarrassed about it. The only person who could have heard was Zero, and Zero was the one who was giving him things like soda and milkshakes to drink instead of simple water. Sigma couldn’t be blamed for feeling a little gassy after his ‘meals’, and honestly, it provided some much-needed relief to the pressure in his stomach.

Adding to his discomfort, his belt was digging uncomfortably into his waist, and Sigma suddenly realised that there was a slightly cool sensation across the underside of his stomach. He couldn’t see it, but his shirt must have finally started to ride up over his distended stomach.

At this line of thought, Sigma’s dick twitched.

“What the hell?” he groaned. He had no idea what could possibly be sexual about his shirt being a little too small for him, but with his hands bound for this long, it made sense that his pent-up hormones were starting to flare up at the drop of a hat. He was a 22 year old hot-blooded male. He had needs, dammit. But Sigma didn’t get any further, as the collar on his wrist administered the usual post-feeding drugs and he promptly passed out again.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

_ Snap _ -

“Finally,” Sigma grunted to himself through a mouthful of fries as his belt broke, at last pushed past its limits. His stomach, no longer restrained, immediately burst the button of his pants open and sagged down a little, bringing relief from the discomfort his belt had been causing him lately. Why the hell had he even been wearing it so tight to begin with? Recently, the constriction of his belt around his waist had gone from annoying to outright painful, and it had been making Sigma’s participation in Zero’s game more uncomfortable than it needed to be. “That’s better-”

On one hand, he was dismayed that he was getting fat enough that he managed to snap it, but on the other, he was just glad that he could eat in comfort now. With his pants unbuttoned, he wouldn’t have the waistband digging into his softer sides either. His shirt was riding up all the way to his navel now, and he recently noticed it was starting to get tighter across his chest as well, his beefy pectorals now thicker. 

It was a shame he’d have to buy a new belt after all of this was over, but he was happy to take being able to eat in relative comfort as exchange. Even as his gut continued to expand from the volume of food being packed into it, with his loosened pants it was still more comfortable than it had been lately. 

By the end of the session, he was still achingly full, his tastebuds were still cloyed with all the sugar and grease of what he had just finished eating, but he settled back on his chair feeling the most satisfied he had been since finding himself in Zero’s ‘special game’. After coaxing up a few burps to get rid of the gassy feeling, he was as relaxed as he could be given his current situation, and so full of food that he was feeling groggy even without the drugs. His loosened pants also meant there was less tightness across his crotch and his post-eating erection. 

He was getting hard more often lately, from what he could remember. He didn’t know what the connection was between the eating and the hard ons, but since he couldn’t touch himself, he couldn't do anything about it. It felt kind of good, though. He was coming to enjoy the lazy moments he could sit back and digest some of his huge meal before the inevitable pricks at his wrist knocked him out again. 

\---

“ _ Attention, Sigma _ .” Sigma awoke to a video of Zero, which was the first time he had seen anything other than the game prompt for ages. It felt like it had been at least a month, and quite possibly much longer.  _ “I am pleased to see that you have been obediently following the rules of the game. As such, I believe a reward is in order.” _

“What kind of reward?” Sigma grunted, his voice rough from infrequent use. 

_ “Something that will make the game more palatable, quite literally, should you continue. You see, these foods are prepared by a sophisticated automated kitchen. I will add one food to its programming to be served to you for the remainder of the game, and you may choose the food.” _

“Uhh…” Mind still foggy, Sigma struggled to think through it. This was surely a great opportunity to get something healthy into the mix of food. The only vegetables he had eaten since arriving here were sandwiched between burger buns, and something lighter might help slow down the weight he was putting on. Even water would be a good choice so he didn’t have to keep gulping down sugary soda drinks or thick milkshakes as his sole sources of hydration.

His was distracted by his stomach rumbling hungrily. His appetite had grown substantially since he first arrived, and usually by now food would be rolling out onto the conveyor belt already. It was making it harder to think straight, and the responsible answers were warring with more indulgent ones. If he was going to be stuck here, the least he could do to make it more bearable was to pick something he knew he wanted to eat....

“Chocolate cream cake,” he said impulsively. It was something he had tried once as a child and never since then. He never had a reason to buy it for himself, though he remembered it as one of the best desserts he had tasted. “Like… layer cake with chocolate cream in it. And cream and chocolate on top.” 

_ “Very well.” _ It was impossible to tell if there was any emotion in Zero’s distorted tone of voice.  _ “Your choice has been made. You may proceed with your standard decision.”  _

Sigma knew it was pointless wasting time trying to remember which button he chose last time. He never remembered, and this time wasn’t going to be any different. Picking at random, he pressed the button beneath his left hand. 

As he glanced down, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye that he didn't remember seeing before.

“What the-?”

Something flesh-coloured was in his lap, and confused alarm ran through him when Sigma realised it was his own stomach.

“...Shit.”

When had he gotten so damn fat?! He couldn’t properly assess the damage with the metal collar preventing him from tilting his head down, but he had clearly put on more weight that he thought if he could see the edge of his gut beyond the twin mounds of his chest. He had been around 188 pounds when he arrived. Was he 50 pounds heavier by now? Seventy pounds? More? His stomach was exposed because there was no way his shirt could possibly contain that much belly flesh, the hem riding up most of the way to his chest. Had he just forgotten about this due to the drugs, or was the actually the first he noticed how fat he was getting? 

Sobered now, Sigma felt a flush of shame rising up onto his cheeks. Here he was, outgrowing his clothes and asking Zero for cake.

“Like you needed more to eat,” Sigma muttered to himself. He would have continued his self-loathing if he wasn’t interrupted, however. 

_ Clunk. Whirr… _

Sigma’s stomach rumbled hungrily again. The machines starting meant food would soon be arriving, and he had to admit he was starving. Though he was now uncomfortably aware of how fat he was getting, he couldn't help but feel some relief as the first doughnut was brought to his mouth by the mechanical arms. He bit into the pastry hungrily, demolishing it within seconds and having to wait impatiently for the next one. Almost eating faster than the machines could keep up with, it took the rest of the plate of doughnuts, a pile of fried meat, thee burgers and a milkshake to take the edge off Sigma’s hunger. He still had plenty of room for more, though…

The machines fed him steadily, and Sigma was starting to feel full when out of the corner of his eye he noticed something new rolling out on the conveyer belt. A cake, looking as fresh and generous as the rest of the dishes, covered in cream and chocolate. Zero must have worked fast… unless he already knew what Sigma was going to choose? But that wasn't important right now. It looked delicious, and with that to look forward to in his near future, Sigma ate the food presently being pushed to his lips mindlessly, uncaring of the crumbs that spilled down his chin. By the time he had made it through the rest of the food that had been queued up on the conveyer belt, his stomach was as overfull and tight as it usually was at the end of the feeding sessions. He was feeling thick-headed and a little short of breath from how much he had eaten, but he had no intention of stopping now that the first slice of cake was finally being brought towards him.

“Mmm-” A muffled noise of pleasure escaped him as he bit into the dessert. It tasted even better that he remembered: moist and fresh and rich chocolate balanced perfectly with thick cream. Zero had certainly delivered.

Sigma wasn’t given long to savour his big mouthful. The mechanical arm stubbornly pushed the cake against his mouth, smearing cream and chocolate on his lips until he parted them for the next bite. The forced pace of eating wouldn’t have been a problem if he wasn’t already so stuffed, but by now it was taking considerable effort to force each mouthful down. His stomach ached, and his cheeks puffed from how much cake was crammed into his mouth by the impatient machines. Despite that, Sigma enjoyed each and every slice he was fed, even as the taut discomfort of his stomach being over-filled steadily increased.

It was a large cake, rich and heavy, and towards the end Sigma had some brief doubts about finishing it. He had managed to eat everything he was fed up since he started this ‘game’, but given the size of the dessert on top of everything else already crammed into his stomach, this was definitely more food he’d ever had to eat before. When he finally managed to get the last mouthful down, the mechanical arms retreating back towards the ceiling now their task was finished, he settled back in his chair with a pained grunt.

“Damn...” he groaned weakly. He was definitely short of breath from how full he was, panting from the pressure of his gut. Distantly, he was aware he was sweating a little from the exertion of eating. His stomach ached, and the post-meal sluggishness had already started to set in. His shirt would definitely be covering less of his belly than it had been before he started eating, but- “-That was so good…”

He was already looking forward to the next time he woke up and got to eat more of that cake. Maybe, if he was good, Zero would give him another reward. There were other foods that Sigma wanted to eat, if he was going to be stuck here for longer…

\---

His memory was too foggy to remember how many meals it took, but Zero eventually offered him another reward, and then there was another. Sigma asked for whatever took his fancy at the time, and though he occasionally still felt pangs of guilt at his unhealthy choices, those were happening less often now. He had already gotten fat. Did a few more pounds really matter?

More rewards resulted in more food that Sigma had to eat each session, and his current feelings were that it was practically a reward in itself. It meant more discomfort towards the end of feeding sessions, with his stomach stretched from the amount of food forced into it, and lately he was starting to tire himself out just from the effort of eating. But the food was worth it. Everything Zero (or his machines) prepared was delicious enough to have Sigma craving more, even when his stomach was stuffed to maximum capacity. Sometimes he was even left disappointed there wasn’t more for him to eat. The weight of his swollen belly pressing down heavily on his crotch after eating felt nice as well...

_ “I think a different reward is order this time,”  _ Zero announced as Sigma woke up for another attempt at the game. The bound man’s initial response was one of disappointment: he had already been considering what he’d ask for next time, either another dessert, or maybe beer to drink if Zero would allow him some alcohol.

“What is it?” Sigma grunted. Hungry for food, he pressed the button beneath his left hand without a second thought, so the machines could start up while Zero finished.

_ “A small gesture,” _ the masked man continued,  _ “But one that will make the remainder of the game more comfortable.” _

The screen turned off, and Sigma was left confused as to what the reward was until a few seconds later when there was a click and the restraining collar around his neck opened.

“Huh?” 

Sigma couldn’t remember exactly when the collar had started to dig into his neck, but he had gotten so used to the sensation that he frequently forgot that it was even there. Now it was off, though, he could appreciate the difference. And more importantly, his new freedom meant he could move his head now. Immediately, he looked down and-

“...Goddamn.”

There was nothing else he could say at the moment. At the start of the game, he had a body he was proud of, strong, muscular and trim. The body he saw now looked like it hadn’t seen an ounce of exercise, ever. His belly was the thing that caught his eyes first. How could it not, when it was so large? It completely filled his lap, huge and round and completely naked. His shirt was hopelessly inadequate and had ridden up entirely, and by now it was little more than a bra. What had once been beefy pectorals were now fat, heavy breasts that sagged down against the curve of his stomach. 

Part of him wanted to stop looking and pretend that he hadn’t seen anything, but he couldn’t help himself, filled with a kind of fascination at the contrasts. Instead of his powerful biceps, his arms were soft and weighed down by sagging adipose, almost too fat for the sleeves of his shirt to contain. He couldn’t see his legs beneath the expanse of his belly from his current position, but he could feel, now that he was focusing on it, that the fabric of his ruined pants was torn around his thighs. His ass had probably busted out of his pants a while ago as well. He could feel, rather than see, how his bulk completely filled the chair that had seemed oversized when he first woke up it. His flanks and the sides of his stomach were pressing up against both sides of the chair, and Sigma suddenly realised that the reason the act of looking down had felt so unfamiliar was not just that it had been so long since he had the freedom to do so, but also, now his jaw was thoroughly padded by accumulated fat.

And he also realised his dick was hard. He couldn’t blame it on post-meal grogginess this time. Maybe, hopefully, it was some kind of morning wood, and not an erection brought on by the sight of his greatly-fattened body alone... 

Food was starting to roll out on the conveyor belt and Sigma welcomed the distraction. He was starving too, and it took a lot of food to satisfy him these days.

\---

The game had lost its original meaning for Sigma: it was no longer a challenge he was trying to overcome. Instead, it was a brief formality that Zero insisted Sigma completed each time before he could eat. Sigma rarely gave it a second thought by now, as the food that followed was of much more interest to him. He had been good and had received more rewards from Zero in the form of choosing what else to add to his ever-growing menu. The steadily-increasing amounts of food he was fed each session meant that even with how much he was used to eating by now, his meals many times larger than they had been when he first arrived, his broad belly was still stretched to its limits. Sigma had come to relish that feeling of being stuffed full almost as much as he had come to crave the greasy, sugary, salty foods that made up his diet since he first woke up in this game. He ate it all with gluttonous pleasure and was usually left in an overfed stupor by the time he finished, too full to think. The routine drug injections in his wrist at the end of each session were barely necessary, as Sigma was more than happy to sleep off his feast until the next time he woke up.

_ Red or blue? _

Sigma woke up feeling ravenous as usual, but spent a while lazing groggily in his chair before he opened his eyes. He usually didn’t spare the large screen in front of him a single glance before making his choice, but it caught his eye for this time for some reason.  _ Red or blue? _ Maybe he once he would have been frustrated by his inability to remember even one of his previous choices, but now it honestly didn’t bother him at all. Did it really matter? Surely the game was rigged in some way if he hadn’t been able to escape despite having countless attempts. 

He felt some disappointment that Zero hadn’t announced he was getting a reward this time, but maybe next time he woke up he’d be more fortunate. Gaze already drifting from the screen to the convey belt, Sigma pressed down the button beneath his right hand and waited for the machinery to start up.

It didn’t. 

Confused by this disruption to the normal order of things and impatient from hunger, Sigma pressed the button again. As he did, though, the manacles around his wrists popped open.

“Huh-?”

_ “Congratulations,” _ Zero announced, appearing on the screen abruptly.  _ “You have chosen correctly. This concludes the Decision Game. You are free to leave.” _

“What-?” 

But the footage of Zero had already ended, replaced with a single line of text.  _ Game over. _

Sigma sat there, staring at the screen without comprehension. It had been that easy?

“Hey, Zero-” His voice felt rough in his throat. “...Come on, that’s it?”

There was no response. Still stunned, Sigma looked down to his freed arms, sporting pink marks from where the restraints had dug into his chubby wrists. Slowly, he lifted up his arm- 

Or attempted to, rather. He hadn’t moved his arms in what had to be months, at least. Those powerful biceps had gone unused for a long time… and now his arms were weighed down by a lot of fat. Hell, his arms were easily twice as wide as they had used to be, and it was only with a considerable amount of effort that he could lift them up from the arms of the chair he was crammed into.

The more daunting task was getting to his feet. It was starting to dawn on Sigma just how heavy he was now. He had been able to observe himself continue to get fatter as the feeding sessions had continued, belly getting bigger, fresh rolls of fat appearing on his limbs. He had also felt the sensations of being bigger, more of his body spilling out of the chair, more flesh cushioning his neck and jaw and jiggling slightly as he ate. But when he was trapped in the chair, his increased size wasn’t really a problem.

Now it was a different story. With a grunt, he tried to heave himself up, straining to lift up his mass. 

“Ngh- hmph-” His body quivered from the motion, but Sigma couldn’t even lift his ass up from the seat of the chair, completely pinned down by his huge belly. Exhausted by his brief effort, which was more exerting than anything he had done since he arrived, he slumped back in his chair, panting for air and perspiration starting to bead on his flushed face. He gave another half-hearted attempt but barely had the energy to shift his weight, let alone get up. 

Distantly, he was conscious that he should be alarmed that he too weak to leave, but honestly, he felt relief wash over him instead. He was starving, and Zero knew how to make sure he got enough delicious food to eat.

He pressed down the button beneath his left hand.

_ Clunk. Whirr… _

Sigma’s mouth was watering from anticipation by the time the first dish rolled out. Maybe, he thought happily, he could ask Zero for somewhere bigger to sit for his next reward. His current chair was definitely too small for him now. Maybe somewhere he could lie down and get comfortable between meals… 

By now the food had started to reach the end of the conveyor belt and the first pastry of the session was brought to Sigma’s mouth. He bit into it like he hadn’t eaten in days, uncaring of the stray crumbs that spilled past his lips. He demolished it two big bites, scarcely pausing to chew, the sugary food only serving to whet his appetite.

…and, he decided, he was definitely going to need more room to grow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the usual style of weight gain that I write, but I had fun writing this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
